Sdr2 stage
by Vixen7117
Summary: Hajime and his classmates put on a play. Through out the production Hajime tries to confess his love to Chiaki. Can Hajime confess his love when Junko is directing the play?
1. Chapter 1

(Hajime and his classmates put on a play. Through out the production Hajime tries to confess his love to Chiaki. Can Hajime confess his love when Junko is directing the play?)

If it weren't for her, Hajime would never have volunteered for the stage play. He could only imagine the horrifying script Junko had written. Apparently Junko got help from the ultimate writing prodigy. The play was about a prince who rescues a fair maiden from an evil monster.

That day everyone was gathered for the role announcements. Hajime didn't pay attention until they got to the main characters. "Chiaki will play the role of the fair maiden" Junko announced. "Oh that should be fun" Chiaki said. Suddenly Hajime realized the opportunity before him and started hoping he got the part of the prince. Sure enough he didn't get the part instead his friend Komaeda was going to play the part of the prince. "Than finally Hajime will play the part of the monster" Junko announced. "Wait-why me" Hajime asked still disappointed. "Why not your so serious and bruiting" Junko said "perfect villain material". Hajime didn't want to look bad in front of Chiaki so he dropped the conversation. "Okay you all have your roles and scripts" Junko said "the play premiers at the end of the month!".

Once everyone got a part they broke off in teams to rehearse their lines. "Hey hey" Chiaki said "we should practice our lines together". Hajime did his best to contain himself as he tried to respond as cool as possible. "Sure" Hajime finally blurted out. "Great!" Chiaki smiled causing Hajimes heart to flutter.

The two practiced their lines for a while. During practice Hajime noticed Chiakis delivery was a bit emotionally lacking. He tried to muster up the courage to say something but he couldn't. "Hey hey hey" Junko interrupted "Chiaki I need to get your measurements". "Okay" Chiaki responded "thanks for practicing with me Hajime". As soon as Chiaki left hajimes face turned bright red from all the blush he tried to hide. "You are so hopeless" Mahiru said. "Ah Mahiru where did you come from" Hajime asked. "I just noticed you were acting like a wimp" Mahiru said "seriously I'm surprised Chiaki doesn't know". "Guess it's that obvious" Hajime admitted. "Geez, you need to man up or else" Mahiru said. "I would it's just that I never know when or what to say" Hajime said. "If you don't ask her someone else might" Mahiru warned "just be a man and do it". "I guess I can try" Hajime said. "Good than the next time you see her just confess" Mahiru said "if you don't I'll know". With that Mahiru walked away leaving Hajime alone.

That night Hajime studied the script. It seemed like a mash of sleeping beauty and swan lake. The characters were pretty typical fairytale characters. The character of the maiden was so serene and graceful, the prince was a typical prince, but the monster was a merciless villan. As Hajime read his lines he worried what Chiaki would think of him. Just before he went to sleep, Hajime decided to read the ending. Sure enough the monster gets defeated and the prince and the maiden fall in love. Suddenly hajimes eyes narrowed as he looked at the last line.

"The prince and maiden kiss"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at rehearsal everyone was busy. Ibuki was going to write the music, Hiyoko would supervise the choreography, Mahiru would record the production, and mikan would help Junko sow the costumes. "Hey Hajime can you help me over here" Souda asked. Hajime walked up to Souda who had a bunch of tools and parts. "What's all this?" Hajime asked. "It's going to be a dragon" Souda said "now can you hand me that wrench". Hajime obliged and looked over the dragon. "Hey your Sonia's stalker so do you know why she's not playing the fair maiden.?" Hajime asked. "Hey don't calm me a stalker that sounds so wrong" Souda said "but I do know why". "Okay than why?" Hajime asked. "She says she doesn't want to play the part cause she's always a princess" Souda said "but I know she just wants to hang out with gundam". Hajime looked over to see Sonia sitting next to gundam while he trained a bird. "Okay that should do it" Souda said wiping his head "can you tell Junko my progress". Hajime agreed and started to look for Junko. Along the way he bumped into fuyuhiko. "Hey bastard watch where you're going" fuyuhiko said. Hajime quickly apologized. "I didn't know you were working on the play" Hajime said. "I didn't really have a choice" fuyuhiko said but Hajime could sense he was lying. Not wanting to pick a fight, Hajime let the yakuza leave.

Hajime finally found Junko in the dressing room with mikan. "Souda is done working on the dragon" Hajime said. "Oh goodie I can't wait" Junko said. With that Hajime tried to leave but Junko stopped him. "So Hajime I was thinking about costume ideas" Junko said "can you help". Hajime agreed making Junko smile. "Yay now what kind of animals do you think are scary?" Junko asked. "I don't know maybe wolves" Hajime said. "Excellent" Junko applauded "mikan write that down". Mikan skittishly got a notepad and wrote it down. "Maybe some horns or antlers will make you scarier" Junko suggested. Hajime didn't really care so he went along with it. "Thank you for your input" Junko said "you're free to go".

Hajime sighed a breathe of relief as he walked to get a drink. He took out some yen and pressed the button. Just as he reached for his drink he heard what sounded like snoring. Hajime followed the snoring to a nearby tree. Lying fast asleep under the tree lied the girl of his dreams. Not wanting to wake her, Hajime sat a good distance away from her. As much as he tried, Hajime couldn't avert his eyes from Chiakis sleepy face. To Hajime she looked like a sleeping angel. The sight made his heart beat like crazy. "She's definitely a fair maiden" Komaeda said behind Hajime causing him to jump. "Don't sneak up on me" Hajime complained. Komaeda laughed a and Komaeda were pretty good friends, even if Komaeda sometimes got on hajimes nerves. "You wanna rehearse lines while the fair maiden sleeps" Komaeda offered. "Sure" Hajime said begrudgingly.

As they practice Hajime noticed Komaeda really got into his role. "How are you so good at acting" Hajime said. "Well I always liked getting sucked up into a good book" Komaeda said "it's the same with acting I guess". "That makes sense" Hajime said. "Hey Hajime" Komaeda asked "do you have a crush on Chiaki?". Instantly hajimes ahoge shot right up in shock. "If you do than I need to know" Komaeda said. "Why" Hajime tried to ask calmly. "Cause I think you guys make a cute pair" Komaeda said. "Oh is that so" Hajime said trying to stay calm. "Of course just think of the hope you two could create" Komaeda said. "U..um Komaeda" mikans shrill voice said "Junko needs to see you". Komaeda waved goodbye before following mikan inside. Now it was just Hajime and Chiaki.


	3. Chapter 3

"HELLOOO!" Ibuki said behind Hajime. Ibukis sudden appearance caused Hajime to scream but he managed to cover his mouth and avoid waking up Chiaki. "What do you want ibuki" Hajime asked. "Ibuki just noticed you were rehearsing with Komaeda" ibuki said "and Ibuki wanted to give you some acting tips". "Okay but can you whisper" Hajime asked. "Okay" Ibuki whispered "your voice isn't menacing enough". Hajime didn't notice it before but he was actually subconsciously making his voice softer. "Ibuki recommends Hajime practices growling and talking in a deep voice" Ibuki said "and maybe get some advice from twogami". Hajime figured that was good advice. "Well ibukis work here is done" Ibuki said before running away. Once again it was just Hajime and Chiaki. Suddenly the bell ringed however Chiaki didn't wake up. Figuring she would continue sleeping if he didn't do something, Hajime tried tapping Chiakis shoulder. Chiaki slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. "Good morning" Chiaki yawned as she rubbed her eyes "crap did I oversleep again". Slowly Chiaki pulled herself up and brushed herself off. "Oh hi Hajime" Chiaki said "what are you doing here". "Um well I just got a drink over there" Hajime said "and well I was worried that you wouldn't wake up if nobody intervened". "Really? Than thanks" Chiaki smiled making Hajime flustered. This was the perfect moment to confess Hajime thought. "Um Chiaki can I tell you something" Hajime started to speak as he started to get nervous "I..lo-". "Yo Chiaki your dads here" Akane yelled comeplettly ruining the moment. "Ah well looks like I gotta go" Chiaki said "what was it you were going to say?". "I lost my script" Hajime lied. "But it's in your back pocket" Chiaki pointed out. "Oh well what do you know" Hajime said "I'm such a hopeless mess I'd lose my ahoge if it wasn't attached to me". "Your not hopeless your just you" Chiaki said "and I think you're pretty cool". At that moment hajimes face was bright red. "Well I gotta go" Chiaki said "thanks for waking me up". Chiaki than walked away leaving a flustered Hajime all alone. Hajime than laid on the ground an admired the sky. "I'm such a coward" Hajime said to himself.

The next day Hajime met up with twogami for some advice on his acting. After searching for a while, Hajime found twogami buying chips at the vending machine. "Hey uh could you help me with my acting" Hajime asked. "What makes you think I know anything about acting" twogami said. "Ibuki recommended I come to you" Hajime said. "I knew she couldn't be trusted but damn if that pie wasn't delicious" twogami said "fine I'll teach you". "Okay" Hajime nodded"I'm ready". "Step one" twogami announced "know the character you are embodying". "Got it" Hajime nodded. "Step two" twogami said" draw similarities between you and the character". Hajime didn't really want to draw similarities between him and a monster but he knew it was necessary. "Finally step three" twogami said" practice in front of the mirror and envision that you are the character". "Thanks for the advice" Hajime said. "Of course" twogami smiled "but don't let anyone know about my knowledge of acting". "Okay" Hajime promised. "Umm Hajime" mikan whimpered from the doorway "Junko needs you".

As Hajime followed mikan he noticed Komaeda practicing his sword play with peko. "Okay we're here" mikan said as she stopped in front of a door. Hajime entered to find Junko sewing another outfit. "Ah Hajime you're here" Junko smiled" your costume is ready". Junko than tossed the costume to Hajime. "Go on and try it" Junko said. The costume was a black suite with fake black fur sewn on in several places. It also came with wolf ears, black antlers, and a tail. When Hajime came back in his costume Junko clapped. "Oh you look so scary" Junko applauded" but something is missing". Junko than searched through a costume trunk near her. Than she pulled out a black kitsune mask. After she cut the lower half of the mask off along with the ears. "There try this on" Junko said passing the mask to Hajime. Once he put it on Junko got excited. "Now to test it out" Junko said "oh mikan you can come in now". Mikan came in only to scream and faint when she saw Hajime in his costume. "Yep clearly I've outdone myself" Junko patted herself on the back "you're free to go now". Hajime took his costume off and left. All the while he felt sorry for mikan.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Hajime was going to confess no matter what. Last night Hajime prepared a letter containing all his feelings for Chiaki and he planned to read it to her.

With the letter in his shirt pocket, Hajime entered the stage area. "Yo Hajime" Akane said "I need your help over here". Hajime walked over to find Akane painting a backdrop. "What do you need" Hajime asked. "I'm almost done painting the backdrop but I need a lift" Akane said. "Can't you get nekomaru to help you" Hajime asked. "I would but he's in the bathroom" Akane said. "Fine I'll help" Hajime said. "Good now just let me on your shoulders and I'll paint as fast as possible" Akane said. After a few scuffles Akane started painting while Hajime acted as her stool. "Please h hurry" Hajime gasped. "Relax I'm almost done" Akane said" and done". Once she finished painting, Akane jumped off of hajimes shoulders. "Geez you need to work out more" Akane said "maybe get nekomaru to train you". "S sorry if I don't meet your standards" Hajime panted as held his knees "I'm going to get a drink". "Okay just don't pass out on the way there" Akane said as Hajime stumbled away.

At the vending machine Hajime ran into Hiyoko. Sadly his favorite drink orange soda was sold out, but Hiyoko had the last one. "Hey um are you going to drink that" Hajime asked. "Nah I hate this brand so I'm giving it to mikan" Hiyoko said. "Wait if I pay you can I have it" Hajime asked. "Sure" Hiyoko said. Once the two traded Hiyoko slowly walked away. Hajime happily opened the soda, excited to taste it's orangey goodnes. Unfortunately it turned out that Hiyoko shook the can and thus when it was opened it spayed Hajime right in the face. Before Hajime could curse Hiyoko she ran away laughing. Infuriated Hajime walked to the restroom to clean up.

When Hajime walked into the bathroom he was greeted with the most god awful smell. Pinching his nose, Hajime washed his face. His shoulders still ached from supporting Akane. Suddenly nekomaru came out of the stall behind him. "Ah Hajime it seems your shoulders are aching" nekomaru said. "Yeah" Hajime said. "Here I can give you a massage than" nekomaru said. Hajime agreed. When nekomaru finished the massage Hajime felt revitalized. "Thanks for the massage" Hajime said. "Anything for my fellow school mate" nekomaru said.

Hajime returned to the stage to find a white horse on the stage. "Um what's with the horse" Hajime asked. "How dare you refer to min-t as anything less than a beautiful unicorn" gundam said. "Sorry it's my mistake" Hajime said. "Don't apologize to me apologize to min-t" gundam said" or I shall freeze you where you stand". "I'm sorry min-t" Hajime said. Min-t stepped forward and started licking his face. "It seems she forgives you" gundam said. "Great" Hajime said trying to tolerate the onslaught of licks. Suddenly min-t sniffed hajimes shirt before pulling out the letter and eating it. "Wait no I need that" Hajime said trying to pull the letter out from min-ts mouth, but he was to late. With one gulp the letter was gone and Hajime fell to his knee filled with despair. "I apologize for min-ts behavior" gundam said. "It's fine I think I'm going to go outside now" Hajime said with a hopeless voice before walking away.

Outside Hajime sat under a tree. His spirit dampened by defeat. "What is wrong with you" a solemn voice asked from above. Hajime looked up to see peko sitting in a tree. "Peko have you ever loved someone but were too afraid to ask them out" Hajime asked. "Yes" peko said. "How do you deal with it?" Hajime asked. "It's like sword fighting" peko said "you have to wait for the perfect moment to strike without fear or hesitation". Hajime nodded in agreement. "Right now it seems the perfect moment to confess love is after the play is finished" peko advised "now if you'll excuse me my target has arrived". Suddenly peko jumped out of the tree and lunged towards a nearby cat. The cat dashed away forcing peko to follow it. "Am I the only normal one?" Hajime muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

After a week of practice it was finally time for the plays premiere. Hajime wasn't exactly excited to wear his outfit, however he was really excited to see Chiaki in her outfit. As soon as he thought of her there she was. Her outfit was pure white like a lily which complemented the crown of lilies she wore on her head. It was almost to much for hajimes heart to take in.

"Wow Hajime you look so cute" Chiaki saiid much to hajimes surprise and embarrassment.

"Why do I look so cute" Hajime asked trying not to get his ahoge in a knot.

"Sorry. It's just those antlers make you look like a jackalope" Chiaki smiled

"Really I think he looks more like a swamp monster" komaeda joked as he walked by.

"Alright get to your places" junko announced through her megaphone.

The rehearsal play began with a narration by twogami followed by an opening number by komaeda. So far the practice was going smoothly. Then it was hajimes turn to perform.

While a part of Hajime was still embarrassed the other part really tried his best to perform in the hopes that it would impress Chiaki. He even trained his voice to sound deeper and more menacing. It was a good thing no one could see his ahoge underneath the wig.

Finally hajimes part was done for a while, so he waited behind stage as Chiaki was about to sing her song.

"Hey nice work out there buddy" ibuki complemented from behind her sound stage.

Hajime unintentionally ignored her as he focused on Chiakis performance. Suddenly Chiaki took a deep breathe before beginning to sing. Instantly her song grabbed all of hajimes thoughts. To him she was like an angel with an angelic voice to match.

Unfortunately for everyone else their eardrums were not blocked by love. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't Mukuro ikusaba either.

Once Chiaki finished, the play stopped for an intermission. While Hajime took a break some of the others congratulated him on his performance. Hajime was getting very nervous. After the play, Hajime swore that after the play he would confess to Chiaki. That was the plan and he would see it through even if it killed him.

After the intermission the play was in full swing. In one scene komaeda rode on Min-T the white horse while in another scene Chiaki rescued a white rabbit. Of course in the scene that followed Hajimes character killed it. Eventually they reached the scene where the villain turns into a dragon and fights the prince. The mechanical dragon Souda built was certainly impressive. Finally the scene concluded before transitioning to a duet between komaeda and Chiaki. Komaeda was a surprisingly good singer despite his frail appearance. In the script this was the part where they kissed, yet for some reason they didn't. Slowly the curtain closed before the final curtain call.

During the after party Hajime was really beginning to panic until he bumped into komaeda.

"hey Hajime great performance out there" komaeda complemented.

"thanks you did a good job too" Hajime said "but weren't you supposed to kiss Chiaki during the final scene?".

"oh that? well I told mikan I had a tiny cold and I didn't want to get Chiaki sick" komaeda explained "Mikan told junko so we changed the scene".

"you could have told me this earlier" Hajime said a little mad

"I just wanted to see your hope shine through the despair" komaeda smiled.

"you're lucky that I'm you're friend" Hajime said.

"well they don't call me ultimate luck for nothing" komaeda joked.

"there you are" Chiaki said as she walked towards them "you both did amazing".

"oh look at the time I better get going" komaeda said "besides I'm sure you have plenty to talk about".

All the sudden Komaeda ran away with a smile on his face.

"um it's pretty stuffy in here you wanna go outside" Chiaki suggested.

"y-yeah sure" Hajime agreed.

Outside the two walked to the tallest tree.

"Hajime there's something I need to tell you" Chiaki said.

"okay, what is it?" Hajime asked a little worried.

At that moment Chiaki took a deep breathe before slowly breathing out.

"Hajime I really like you like more than a friend" Chiaki calmly said.

Suddenly it felt like hajimes heart bursted out of his chest as his ahoge got into a knot.

"Are you okay your face is red" Chiaki asked very worriedly.

"y yeah I'm fine" Hajime reassured as he tried to regain his composure "it's just all this time I tried to confess to you and you just did it for me".

"oh I'm sorry if you want we can reset the scene and you can confess this time" Chiaki said.

"no it's fine this way" Hajime reassured.

"so does this make us a couple?" Chiaki asked.

"yep" Hajime nodded

"then I'm glad" Chiaki smiled

"me too" Hajime smiled back.

Little did the two realize that their peers were watching them from a window.

"alright Souda, akane, and Teruteru, time to pay up" mahiru said.

"man I thought for sure Hajime would confess first" Souda said while he handed mahiru some yen.

"you idiot, of course Chiaki would confess first when she's more composed" hiyoko laughed

"I've always wanted to see a Japanese school romance" Sonia laughed

"Truly they are pair made in Nirvana" Gundam said stoically.

"oh ibuki can use that for the hinanami songs album" ibuki cheered.

"maybe I should give them my hot love cookbook" Teruteru said

"ah why didn't you say you had a cookbook" akane said "give it to me".

"Akane controll yourself" nekomaru advised as he grabbed akane by the collar.

"it's a pretty good cookbook but it's far to sexual for Chiaki and hajime" twogami said

"those two better not do anything indecent" fuyuhiko warned.

"I highly doubt it" peko said "those two are as innocent as a pair of fluffy white bunnies"

"Hajimes so lucky to be with Chiaki" mikan commented before Gundam could explain the sexual tendencies of rabbits "chiaki's so sweet and compassionate".

"I can't wait to see the wonderful hope they will breed" komaeda smiled.

The group continued to discuss the new couple, while outside said couple was taking a snooze under a tree.

The End


End file.
